<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raindrops On A Beautiful Flower by smolwoongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573953">Raindrops On A Beautiful Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwoongie/pseuds/smolwoongie'>smolwoongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Keonhee, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta!Youngjo, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Dongju, Omega!Dongmyeong, Omega!Hwanwoong, Omega!Seoho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, alpha!geonhak, lee giwook/kang hyungu, they don't have a leader!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwoongie/pseuds/smolwoongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Son Dongju is the pack's baby, pampered by everyone. When he's not feeling well, everyone is worried about him, especially Geonhak, his mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Son Dongju is the pack's baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my first oneus fanfiction, i really hope you like it!  im really soft for xido and couldn't help but write about them</p><p>im not sure about how often i will be able to update, but i will try my best to update every week~ also, english is not my first language and its not beta readed so sorry for any typo :(</p><p>please, comment and leave kudos if you can, it means a lot for me ♡</p><p>enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongju has been feeling a bit off lately. He often feels dizzy, and wasn't eating as much as he usually does, which made his mate and his pack worried about him. Normally, the younger of the six members of the pack is very playful with the others, especially with Geonhak, his mate, but he has been more quiet in the past few days, making the pack keep an eye on him.</p><p>— Dongju? Babe? — Geonhak called softly as he entered their room, finding Dongju curled in the middle of the bed, eyes shut and covered with his favorite blue blanket.</p><p>— Hak — he gave his mate a little smile, opening his eyes.</p><p>— Are you feeling unwell? — the alpha worries, making his way to the bed and sitting by Dongju's side.</p><p>— I was just feeling a bit dizzy and tired. I'm okay. — the omega moved to sit on his mate's lap, hugging him and inhaling his scent. </p><p>— Are you sure you're fine? — Geonhak hugged Dongju back, his fingers gently caressing the omega's back, noticing that the oversized hoodie the younger is wearing is actually one of his hoodies.</p><p>— Hmm — he nodded a yes, smiling before pressing a kiss on Geonhak's lips. — You're so beautiful, and your scent is so good. — Dongju hummed, burying his face on Geonhak's neck and inhaling his scent again. </p><p>Geonhak chuckles, moving one of his hands to cup Dongju's face and look in his eyes.</p><p>— Did you miss me that much? </p><p>— I always miss you that much, and I hate it when you have parents meeting. — Dongju pouted and Geonhak kissed him again, his hand now on the omega's brown hair. Well, yes, Dongju always misses him, but he's not always that affectionate.</p><p>They would continue like this all night, cuddled to each other, kissing, if they weren't interrupted by a knock on the door. Dongju whines when they break the kiss. His lips were already red and swollen, Geonhak's own not looking much better, but he didn't want to stop. </p><p>The alpha gently removes the other from his lap, putting him back on the bed, and goes to the door, smelling Seoho's honey and cinnamon scent before opening it.</p><p>— Oh, hi — Seoho smiles before faking a gasp — Am I interrupting something here? — he looks at Geonhak's red lips — Were you two…?</p><p>— Hyung! — Geonhak's ears blush, becoming a deep red, and making Seoho laugh. </p><p>— Anyway, it's movie night. We're waiting for you two.</p><p>Dongju, that is sitting on the bed, listening to the talk while he waits for Geonhak to come back and join him, almost jumps from the bed when he hears Seoho's words.</p><p>— Hyung! Can I choose the movie? — he asks to the older omega, with a smile on his face. </p><p>— Yes, but not toy story again. We've watched it a hundred times already. </p><p>The younger pouts, but agrees. Geonhak just smiles with his cuteness, kissing his cheek. </p><p>— Eww, you two! — Seoho grimaces — Come on, everyone is waiting for you. </p><p>They go to the living room, the other members of the pack already there, laying on the big couch.</p><p>The movie night was something they always did as a pack, since the beginning. It was a moment where all of them could just relax and enjoy each other's company, laughing and eating while watching a movie.</p><p>And since they have been doing that for a long time now, no one would be surprised if Dongju sat on Geonhak's lap, teasing him, or randomly bit him. </p><p>They are surprised, however, seeing the younger quietly curl up with his mate, both of his arms embracing one of Geonhak's. As the movie passes by, Dongju moves more and more towards Geonhak, until he's sitting on the alpha's lap, head resting on his neck, inhaling Geonhak's rain scent. It was good and relaxing, and matched perfectly with Dongju's hibiscus scent.</p><p>When the movie was over, Dongju wasn't even paying attention anymore, too focused on smelling his mate, rubbing his nose on the other's neck. </p><p> </p><p>◇</p><p> </p><p>Dongju was not feeling better, and he has been feeling unwell for almost two weeks already.</p><p>Actually, he's even feeling worse now. Before, he was just feeling more tired than usual and having some cramps, but now he's also feeling nauseous. </p><p>He sighs, shifting to a more comfortable position on the bed and hugging Geonhak's pillow, since he can't hug Geonhak right now. The alpha had left to the primary school just a few minutes ago,  and Dongju is already missing him. </p><p>Dongju just closes his eyes and breathes his alpha's scent from his pillow, trying to settle his nauseous stomach. He was almost falling asleep again when he hears the door opening, accompanied by a very loud voice.</p><p>— Hi, Dongju! — Dongmyeong is smiling, holding two plastic cups of tea and a paper bag.</p><p>— Hello. Why are you here so early? — Dongju sits down, giving space on the bed for his twin to join him.</p><p>— Geonhak texted me. He said you aren't feeling well and I don't have work this week, so I thought about visiting you and bringing breakfast. — Dongmyeong hands one of the cups to his brother and opens the bag, taking two slices of cake and one slice of strawberry pie from the bag. </p><p>— Oh, thank you. — Dongju smiles, taking a sip of his green tea.</p><p>Dongmyeong just smiles back, starting to eat his cake, and Dongju does the same.</p><p>— Why didn't you tell me you were feeling unwell? </p><p>— I don't think it's that serious, there was no reason to make you worry about it. — he shrugs.</p><p>Dongju had eaten just half of his cake when the nausea started again, this time too strong to try to avoid. He stood in a hurry, almost dropping his cup when he handed it back to his brother and ran to the bathroom.</p><p>His throat burned as he vomited, and he barely registered Dongmyeong's hand on his back, giving him some support.</p><p>— Ju? Are you better? — his twin asks when he finally stops.</p><p>— I'm… I'm okay </p><p>— You're shaking.</p><p>— I know, but I'm fine. I just need some time to recover. </p><p>— We'll wait for you to recover, and then we'll go to the doctor. — Dongmyeong's tone was serious.</p><p>— Myeongie… — Dongju says, but he doesn't have energy to protest, so he just sighs and nods. — Okay.</p><p>A few minutes later, when Dongju is feeling better, he showers and they go to the doctor. Luckily, the twins don't have to wait so much before Dongju's name is called. </p><p>The doctor smiles gently when they enter her office. She was probably on her 40's, some white hairs being noticeable, but still seemingly young.</p><p>— Please, sit down. — she says — May I ask who is the patient?</p><p>— Me — Dongju says, nervous.</p><p>— Okay. What's the problem?</p><p>— I have been feeling a little… weird. I'm more tired than the usual, but I'm still doing the same things I always did. And… My pack said I'm more clingy, especially to my mate. — he pauses, looking at Dongmyeong. The older twin gives him a small smile; there was no reason to be nervous. — I've been feeling nauseous on the last two days too, and this morning I threw up.</p><p>The doctor seems to think about what he said a little, before asking:</p><p>— Your symptoms, do you think you can be pregnant? </p><p>Dongju was surprised; he really wasn't expecting this question.</p><p>— I… — he was ready to say "no", but then he think again.</p><p>He and Geonhak agreed that he wouldn't take contraceptive pills, and sometimes they didn't use condoms… </p><p>— I… Uh, yes, maybe. — Dongju blushed a little.</p><p>— Okay — she nods — Let's make a blood test, then.</p><p>After they take Dongju's blood for the test, they wait for the results. Dongju and Geonhak have talked about it before, about kids, but they haven't exactly planned anything. They agreed that it would be okay if Dongju get pregnant, it wouldn't be a problem, of course not. He was just… nervous.</p><p>When his name was called again, Dongju took a deep breath, holding his twin's hand. Dongmyeong squeezed his hand before they entered the doctor's office again.</p><p>She reads his exam, pausing to say what each thing means, and smiles at him in the end.</p><p>— Congratulations, you're pregnant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Son Dongmyeong is the good brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! sorry i took too long to update, i was kinda stuck with this chapter.</p><p>thank you for the kudos and comments, it really means a lot &lt;3 i hope you enjoy this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the twins were back at Dongmyeong's car, Dongju was quiet. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the seat, and one of his hands shyly touched his belly, almost as if he was scared of doing so.</p><p>Dongmyeong just observes his brother in silence, knowing that his twin needs a moment just for him. He waits, and when Dongju open his eyes again, taking a deep breath, Dongmyeong speaks.</p><p>— Ju, are you okay? — he worries.</p><p>— I'm okay — Dongju smiles, and the older twin notices that his hand is still resting against his belly. </p><p>— Are you sure? </p><p>— Yes. I want to have a baby with Geonhak. I'm just… surprised. — he sighs, looking at his older brother — We weren't trying, so…</p><p>Dongmyeong just nods, smiling at the younger and poking his cheeks.</p><p>— Hmm… I don't have anything planned for today, so what do you think about we come back home and just watch something?  — Dongmyeong offers. He was happy for his brother, but he knew that the pregnancy was big news for him and didn't want Dongju to overthink or get stressed.</p><p>— I think that's a good idea.  </p><p> </p><p>☆☆☆</p><p> </p><p>— Where's everyone? — Dongmyeong asks when they're back at the pack's house. </p><p>— I have no idea about Hwanwoong hyung and I'm not sure about Youngjo hyung too, but the others hyungs are working. </p><p>— Oh, okay. — Dongmyeong slipped off his shoes, leaving it at the door. </p><p>— Hmm come on, let's go to my room. — Dongju said, looking at Dongmyeong.</p><p>— Wait, you should eat something first. You have barely eaten earlier and you threw up too.</p><p>— But I'm not hungry. — the younger one pouts; he knows that his twin is right, but he doesn't want to feel nauseous again.</p><p>— Ju. — Dongmyeong stares at his brother with puppy eyes.</p><p>— Hey, that's unfair! Don't look at me with those eyes. — Dongju hits Dongmyeong's arm, laughing. — Alright then, but you make the food.</p><p>— So you chose something to watch.</p><p>— Okay. — Dongju says, already heading to his room. </p><p>He changes his clothes to one of Geonhak's hoodies. His mate's scent makes him feel safe, protected, and the big hoodie is warm, just like Geonhak. </p><p>Dongju plops himself on the bed, bringing his laptop with him, choosing a musical and waiting for Dongmyeong. His twin enters the room some minutes later, bringing sandwiches and two mugs of hot chocolate.</p><p>— Here, eat first so we can watch. </p><p>— You're so bossy. — Dongju teases, smiling, but does what his brother said.</p><p>When they finish eating, they make themselves comfortable; Dongmyeong sitting with his back on the headboard, Dongju cuddled with him. </p><p>The younger wasn't really paying attention to the story playing on the screen, barely registering the song of the musical, the realization hitting him again.</p><p>'I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby with Geonhak.' </p><p>— Myeongie. — he called his brother when the musical reached the half, turning to make eye contact with him.</p><p>— Hnm?</p><p>— I'll have to tell Geonhak. About the pregnancy. — Dongju bites his lower lip. — I don't know how to tell him.</p><p>— Are you scared of his reaction?</p><p>— No, we weren't actively trying, but we agreed that it would be okay if I got pregnant. It's just that I really don't know how to tell him. — he sighs.</p><p>— You don't have to worry about it now. — Dongmyeong brushes his fingers through Dongju's soft hair. </p><p>— But…</p><p>— You can take some time before telling Geonhak, don't stress yourself about it yet. You have just found out today that you're pregnant, it's big news for you. — he smiles at Dongju, stroking the younger's hair, trying to reassure him.</p><p>— Hmm, maybe you're right. — he snuggles in Dongmyeong's chest.</p><p>— Just take your time, and don't stress about it, stress it's not good for you now. Everything will be fine, okay? I'm here for you.</p><p>— Thank you, for taking care of me. </p><p>Dongmyeong chuckles, wrapping his arms around Dongju.</p><p>— Of course, you're my brother. Now, relax, okay?</p><p>— Hmm, okay.</p><p>They cuddle more, in a comfortable silence, interrupted only by the movie's sounds and sometimes by Dongmyeong's giggle. Dongju relaxes, falling asleep on his brother's arms.</p><p> </p><p>When Geonhak comes back from work, almost at noon, he finds the twins together, Dongju snuggled in Dongmyeong's chest, the older brother scrolling through his phone.</p><p>— Hi. — Geonhak says as he enters the room, catching Dongmyeong's attention.</p><p>— Shh, he's sleeping. — Dongmyeong's voice is low, almost a whisper. </p><p>— Oh — he nods, quietly putting his bag on the floor. — Is he feeling better?</p><p>— Yes, he's just a little tired. — the omega smiles, gently, looking at his brother. He's happy for Dongju, for the baby his twin is expecting.</p><p>Geonhak came closer, sitting on the bed and caressing Dongju's hair and cheek. Dongju is so beautiful, and his relaxed expression in his sleep makes him look like an angel. </p><p>— Hnmm… Hak… — Dongju murmurs, asleep, moving in the alpha's direction. Geonhak pulls him closer, gently to not to wake him up, letting his mate hug him and bury his face on his chest.</p><p>— I'll go home now — Dongmyeong says,  getting on his feet and looking at the couple. — Oh, and make him eat something, he didn't eat much this morning.</p><p>— Thank you for keeping him company today. </p><p>— No problem, you call me if you two need something. Bye. — the omega smiles, leaving the room, letting the couple alone.</p><p>Geonhak just observes Dongju for a while, admiring how cute and beautiful he is. He caressed Dongju's cheek with his thumb, smiling when the omega pouts, humming something that wasn't really words. </p><p>— Babe, wake up. It's lunchtime.</p><p>— No. </p><p>The alpha snorts, amused, moving his hand to Dongju's back, moving slowly.</p><p>— You're wearing my hoodie again. — he says, trying to keep his mate awake.</p><p>— Yes, it's big and comfy. — he pauses. — And smells like you. Now let me sleep.</p><p>— Babe — he keeps caressing the omega's back, and kisses his hair. — Let's eat.</p><p>Dongju sighs, opening his eyes and looking at his mate. He tries his best to look upset, but he can't really be upset with Geonhak, not when the alpha is looking at him with that cute smile and shiny eyes. So, he just closes the distance between them, brushing their lips together in a calm, soft kiss. </p><p>— Where's Myeong? — Dongju asks when they break the kiss.</p><p>— He went home, and told me you didn't eat well today, and I should feed you. </p><p>— Okay — he stood up — Let's eat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was a little boring, im sorry, but was just a context chapter :&lt;<br/>things are a little slow now but soon it will change, i promise</p><p>you can contact me on twitter, im @woongiei</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Morning sickness is Dongju's currently enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hii im back! im late, sorry :(</p><p>thank you for the kudos and comments, they really means a lot ♡</p><p>i hope you enjoy the chapter^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's only been two weeks since Dongju found out he's pregnant, and his morning sickness has gotten worse. A lot worse. </p><p>Geonhak was still asleep when Dongju woke up, running to the bathroom the faster he could, locking the door before almost falling on his knees and vomiting. The sensation is awful, and it seems like an eternity passed when he stops, coughing, his eyes wet with tears. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He wants to cry and hug Geonhak, but he hasn't told his mate about the pregnancy yet, and was trying to hide the symptoms. </p><p>— Dongju? — he hears Geonhak's voice and a knock on the bathroom's door. — Babe, are you okay? </p><p>— I-I'm fine. — Dongju gets up, washing his face and cleaning his mouth. Shit, Geonhak wasn't supposed to wake up yet. </p><p>— Babe, did something happen? — he could feel the worry in the alpha's voice. </p><p>— No — Dongju feels his stomach nauseous again, kneeling and vomiting another time.</p><p>— Ju, let me in.</p><p>— No! — Dongju coughs, trying to catch his breath. — I'll be out in a minute. </p><p>He hate hide things from Geonhak, but the alpha can't discover the pregnancy like this. Dongju wants it to be something special, a happy moment, he doesn't want the alpha to find out they're having a baby while they're in their bathroom, with him throwing up.</p><p>Dongju could feel Geonhak's pheromones, trying to calm him and give some comfort even though he didn't know what was happening with the omega, and he really appreciates that. </p><p>When he opens the door, minutes later, the alpha is waiting for him outside, sitting on the floor. </p><p>— You're looking like a lost puppy. — Dongju says, trying to make the other smile. </p><p>Geonhak smiles, getting to his feet and approaching the omega and caressing his hair.</p><p>— What happened? — his voice is soft, but Dongju can feel his concern.</p><p>— Nothing, I'm fine. </p><p>— Babe, I heard you vomiting. Are you feeling unwell again?</p><p>— It was nothing, really. — he smiles — I may have eaten something bad. — he lies, biting his tongue inside his mouth. </p><p>— Are you sure you're fine?</p><p>— Yes, don't worry. — Dongju leans in, kissing his mate's cheek and rubbing his nose on his neck. — You should get ready to work. </p><p>— I can stay with you if you want, I can call the school and say that something happened at home. — Geonhak's concern is clear.</p><p>— No, you can't. The kids are waiting for you. And I'm okay, really.</p><p>— Alright, then. I'll get ready. — the alpha kiss Dongju's hair before entering the bathroom. </p><p>Dongju smiles, reading back to bed and touching his belly carefully. He didn't know how further he is yet, but his belly has started to show just a little. Nothing that his baggy shirts and hoodies couldn't hide well.</p><p>He hugged a pillow, and was almost falling asleep again when he felt a kiss being pressed on his cheek. Dongju opened his eyes, just to see a shirtless Geonhak in front of him, his blonde hair still wet.</p><p>— You're staring, babe. — the older laughed.</p><p>— You're sexy. How can you be so sexy? — Dongju pouted, sitting down. </p><p>Geonhak just chuckles, putting his plain, black shirt on and checking his bag for work. Dongju got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom again, this time to take a shower. When he was ready, once again dressed with one of Geonhak's sweaters, he went to the kitchen, finding the other pack members already there, sitting around the table eating breakfast.</p><p>— Goodmorning. — he says, pouring himself a glass of water.</p><p>— Goodmorning. — Seoho is smiling — Do you want omelets? I made it.</p><p>— Uh, thank you, hyung. But no. — he wouldn't risk himself eating Seoho's food.</p><p>— Do you want me to cook something for you? — Geonhak asks, looking at him.</p><p>— No, I'm not really hungry. </p><p>— Ju… — Geonhak started, but was stopped when Dongju plopped himself on his lap and stole the toast the alpha was about to eat.</p><p>— I know, I know. I need to eat. — he bites the toast, giving his mate a little smile. — I'm eating.</p><p>Geonhak just nods, hugging the omega on his lap. Seoho was trying to feed Hwanwoong with his (suspicious) omelets while the smaller vehemently refused, Keonhee was laughing about the two and almost choking, and Youngjo was calming drinking his coffee. Just a typical morning for their pack. </p><p> </p><p>◇</p><p> </p><p>After Geonhak leaves to work, Dongju lays on the couch, thinking. He was playing with the hem of his (Geonhak's) sweater, sometimes resting his hand against his belly. The difference wasn't really visible, but he could feel the slight change when he touched it. </p><p>He is happy, but he still needs to figure out how to give the news to his mate, and this is what he's thinking about. He doesn't want to tell the pack yet, it's a moment for just the two of them. </p><p>Dongju looks at the ceiling, as if the white surface could give him the answer he wants, and sighs. </p><p>— Ah, you're here! — Dongju was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hwanwoong's scent before the other speaks. And Hwanwoong's scent is very unique, he smells like peanut and chocolate. </p><p>— Hi. — he turns to look at Hwanwoong.</p><p>— Do you want to go shop with me?</p><p>— Why?</p><p>— Because I want to have company.</p><p>— Youngjo hyung? — Dongju raised one eyebrow.</p><p>— He's busy with an exposition or something, and I want you to go with me. — Hwanwoong pouts, and Dongju just laughs at the other omega.</p><p>— Okay, hyung. I'll go with you. — he sits. — When are we going?</p><p>— Now, if you're ready. — the older omega says and Dongju just nods.</p><p>— I'll just grab my phone and wallet. </p><p>Hwanwoong calls for a taxi, and when both of them are already inside the vehicle, passing by the busy roads, he turns to the younger. </p><p>— Are you wearing Geonhak's clothes? — he asks.</p><p>— Oh, yes. I like to wear his clothes. — Dongju answers shyly. </p><p>— Oh, makes sense then. — the older omega murmurs.</p><p>— What makes sense?</p><p>— You're smelling like him. It seems like your scents are mixed.</p><p>— Ah. — Dongju blushes, and bites his lower lip. — Yeah, it's probably because of his clothes. — he knew it wasn't.</p><p>His scent is probably changed because of the pregnancy, mixing his and Geonhak's scent. A proof of the tiny life inside him.</p><p>When they arrive in the mall, Hwanwoong grabs Dongju's hand, leading the way. They enter a bunch of stores, until Hwanwoong finally finds something he likes; the omega was looking for some clothes that he could use on his dance classes, and Dongju was trying to help him. The younger wasn't really interested in anything, although he gave a glimpse at the expectant clothing. It was something he could deal with later, anyway, he probably won't need any specific clothes until a couple months.</p><p>Now, he was just feeling tired. And hungry.</p><p>— Woong hyung — he calls Hwanwoong, pouting. </p><p>— Hm? — Hwanwoong looks at him, confused. </p><p>— Can we take a break? I'm tired — he yawns, covering his mouth with his hands. — And hungry.  </p><p>— Are you sleepy? We can go back home. </p><p>— No, I'm fine.</p><p>— What do you want to eat?</p><p>— Cucumber — Dongju answers, promptly, and then thinks little. — And barbecue sauce.</p><p>— What? — Hwanwoong thinks that Dongju is teasing him and expects to hear him laughing soon, but when he sees that the look on the younger's face is still serious, he's perplexed. — Wait, are you serious?</p><p>— Yes.</p><p>— Do you really want to eat cucumbers and barbecue sauce? — the confusion now turned into worry.</p><p>— Yes, I really want it. Can we go now?</p><p>— I don't think they sell it here, Dongju. — Hwanwoong bites his lip, thinking. — But we can order hamburgers and ask for extra cucumbers.</p><p>— Let's go then. — Dongju says, holding Hwanwoong's hand and walking in the direction of the food court. </p><p>They ordered their food and take a seat. Dongju was happy that he would satisfy his craving, and Hwanwoong was confused with the situation. However, it doesn't take long until all the different smells start to overwhelm Dongju, making the omega feel nauseous again. </p><p>He tries to avoid it, tries to eat his hamburger and enjoy it, but he's really on his limit. Dongju get on his feet and hurry to the bathroom, locking himself in one of the toilet cubicles.  </p><p>There's just one thought on Son Dongju's mind now: 'Shit, I really hate morning sickness'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>twitter: @woongiei</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pregnancy hormones aren't Dongju's friends either</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, im really sorry for taking so long to update, a lot of things happened and i couldn't really write during the past weeks</p><p>but im back!! i promise i'll try to not take this long again :')</p><p>i hope you enjoy the chapter, thank you for reading! comments and kudos are really appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After feeling sick in the mall the day before, Dongju wasn't exactly the most happy person in the world. He was sulking, sitting on the couch and drawing on his tablet. Then he started crying.</p><p>Dongju was sobbing, the tears falling down his cheeks. Hwanwoong was sitting by his side and didn't really know what he should do to calm the younger. </p><p>— Hey, what's wrong? — Hwanwoong finally spoke, getting closer to Dongju and hugging him. He didn't answer, but laid his head on the shoulder of the smaller. </p><p>Hwanwoong was lost, confused about what happened to his friend to burst into tears, and didn't know what to do or what to say. He just hugged Dongju and let the boy cry on his shoulder, not noticing the other person entering the living room.</p><p>— Dongju? Why are you crying? — it was Youngjo, with a worried expression on his face. Dongju, however, didn't answer him, and his crying just intensified. — Oh, my… Hwanwoong, what happened?</p><p>— I don't know. He just… — Hwanwoong didn't need to finish his phrase to Youngjo to understand that something was wrong. </p><p>He approached the two omegas, sitting by Dongju's side and touching his arm carefully. Youngjo and Dongju have always had a good relationship, since their first meet, and the beta worries about the younger.</p><p>— H-hyung… — Dongju said, turning his face to Youngjo, sobbing.</p><p>— I'm here. — the beta smiled, his hand still on Dongju's arm, trying to calm him down. — What happened? Is something wrong? — Youngjo's voice was gentle, but the omega didn't stop crying. — Hey, it's okay, it's okay. You don't need to tell us right now, come here. </p><p>He opened his arms, and Dongju hugged him, resting his head on Youngjo's chest. Hwanwoong was giving off calm pheromones, trying to settle down the younger. Dongju was very grateful for having friends and packmates that always looked after him.</p><p>Youngjo kept hugging Dongju, gently caressing his arm, until he stopped crying. Dongju takes a heavy breath, inhaling Youngjo's smell; he doesn't have a scent, since he's a beta, but he still has his own smell. He smells like soap and red roses, the scent of his favorite perfume, a very nice smell that's not so strong as the one from alphas and omegas, and Dongju tries to focus on it, relaxing slowly, until he wasn't sobbing anymore.</p><p>— Are you feeling better? — Hwanwoong asks, worried.</p><p>— Yes, thank you. — Dongju's voice was low, just above a whisper. —  And I'm sorry.</p><p>— It's okay. — Youngjo smiles, rubbing Dongju's back gently. — Do you want to tell us what happened? — the beta tries to coax him into saying something.</p><p>— Do you promise you won't be mad? — Dongju was nervous, biting his lips and with his eyes shining with tears. </p><p>— Of course we won't be mad, Ju. — Hwanwoong answered for both of them, and gave a smile to the younger, trying to reassure him that everything was fine.</p><p>— Okay… — he took a deep breath. — So, hm, I was drawing… Actually, trying to draw, because nothing was working as I planned and I think I was a little overwhelmed, because I felt like I'm a terrible designer. And cried. I'm sorry for making you worry about it.</p><p>— Hey, you're not a terrible designer, you're great. — Youngjo smiles, wiping Dongju's tears away with his thumb. — It's okay, you don't need to be sorry. We're a pack, we take care of each other, right?</p><p>— I know, but I shouldn't cry over something like this. — the boy pouts, but he was calmer now.</p><p>— Dongju, it's fine, is normal to cry when we're upset. — Hwanwoong's voice was calm, gentle, and it helped the younger to stay calm and relaxed.</p><p>— Can we cuddle? — Dongju asks shyly, receiving a big smile from the other two.</p><p>— I think we're already cuddling. — Youngjo jokes, caressing Dongju's back again, gently. — Come here, Woongie. Let's cuddle with our baby.</p><p>Hwanwoong giggles, but joins them, cuddling on Dongju's free side, sandwiching him. He really is the pack's baby, after all, and they love to spoil him. Youngjo smiled, rubbing Dongju's back and letting the omega lay his head on his shoulder. Both Youngjo and Hwanwoong kept humming and reassuring Dongju that everything was fine, cuddling and caressing him until he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>☆</p><p> </p><p>Geonhak was sitting on his desk, typing on his laptop while Dongju was on his lap, his head resting on the alpha's shoulder, tracing imaginary patterns on Geonhak's chest with his finger.</p><p>— Hakie. — Dongju calls, his voice soft and low, receiving a humm as answer. — Let's go on a date.</p><p>— A date? — he smiles, and Dongju nods. — When?</p><p>— Tonight. </p><p>— Where's this coming from all of sudden? — Geonhak chuckles, looking at his mate and kissing Dongju's pouty lips.</p><p>— I just want to spend some time alone with my boyfriend. — Dongju sighs, moving to look at the alpha. — Please?</p><p>Geonhak smiles, touching Dongju's chin and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. </p><p>— You're so cute. </p><p>— Ya! — he slaps Geonhak's chest, weakly. — I know I'm cute, but what about the date?</p><p>— Okay. Where do you wanna go? — the alpha says, earning the most beautiful smile from Dongju. He loves the omega's smile, and would do anything and everything to make him happy and smiling like this, his eyes sparkling with excitement.</p><p>— The amusement park. — Dongju said, the heart shaped smile still on his face — I'll go get ready.</p><p>Geonhak nods content, he loves seeing his omega so happy, his excitement running through their bond. He feels so happy for having Dongju by his side, as his mate, it just feels so right. </p><p>A couple hours later, with both of them ready, they got out of their room, finding Keonhee sprawled on the couch, still wearing his work clothes.</p><p>— You're home early today. — Geonhak comments, looking at the other alpha.</p><p>— Yeah, the photoshoot I had today was canceled, so now I have nothing to do. Not until Seoho hyung is back home. — Keonhee sighs. He works as a model, and does a lot of photoshoots. During his freetime, he likes to watch dramas or pester Seoho, sometimes both at the same time. Dongju giggles, looking at Keonhee's bored expression.</p><p>— Seoho hyung will be here soon, don't worry. Geonhak and I are going on a date now, see you later. — the omega smiles, taking Geonhak's hand on his and interlocking their fingers together. </p><p>— Have a good date. — Keonhee smiles in return, waving them goodbye before focusing on his phone.</p><p>Their trip to the amusement park is calm, with Dongju singing along with all his favorite songs on the playlist he connected to the car. They parked a bit distant, enjoying their little walk to the amusement park. Geonhak held Dongju's hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a quick kiss before interlocking their fingers and walking inside. </p><p>The night was beautiful, the feeling of the cold breeze touching their faces was nice, and they enjoyed being with each other.  Dongju was really excited, looking at all the attractions, smiling and observing the other people.</p><p>— Where do you wanna go first, my Moon? — Geonhak asks softly after they've walked for awhile.</p><p>— The Ferris wheel. — the omega says and Geonhak nods, buying their tickets and waiting on the line for their turn. Once they were inside the cabin, Geonhak wraps his arm around Dongju's waist, and Dongju lays his head on the other man's shoulder, calmly breathing the alpha's rainstorm scent and observing their view.</p><p>— Geonhakie — Dongju calls his mate when they were almost reaching the top of the ferris wheel for the second time. The view from high there was beautiful, the city lights shining like little fireflies, but he wasn't paying attention to them, not now; he was looking at Geonhak's face, admiring his beautiful features and trying not to feel nervous.</p><p>— Hm? — Geonhak turns to face him, his expression relaxed. Dongju breathes before continue speaking.</p><p>— Remember when Giwook told us that he was pregnant? — He asks, his heart starting to race, beating faster and faster while he waits for the reply.</p><p>— Yeah, why do you ask? — confusion could be seen on the alpha's face; he didn't understand why Dongju asked this all of sudden.</p><p>— And remember what you told me back then?</p><p>— That I couldn't wait to be us having a baby. — the alpha responds, not really understanding what was Dongju's point.</p><p>— Hmm, right. — Dongju nods, silent, still looking at his mate's face. </p><p>— Ju… — Geonhak was interrupted by Dongju's lips on his, kissing him slowly. They could feel love irradiating through their bond, and when they pull away from the kiss, both of them are smiling.</p><p>— Hak, I'm pregnant. — the omega's voice is soft, his eyes carefully watching Geonhak, waiting for his reaction.</p><p>Geonhak's lips are parted and he's clearly surprised, his brain slowly processing and absorbing the words his mate just said.</p><p>— You're… Ju… We… Are we going to be dads? — he asks, shock and surprise presents on his voice.</p><p>— Yes, we are. — he giggles, his eyes now wet with tears, but tears of happiness.</p><p>— Why are you crying, my Moon? — the alpha gently wipes Dongju's tears with his thumb, stroking his cheeks. </p><p>— I don't know, it's probably the pregnancy hormones hitting me. — he laughs — I'm just so happy right now.</p><p>— I'm so happy too. — he says, and the big smile on his face is proof — You're pregnant, I can't believe it. We'll have a baby. — they laugh and Geonhak presses kisses all over Dongju's face, his hand still resting on the younger's waist. — I love you.</p><p>— I know. — Dongju giggles, feeling happy that he finally gave the news to his mate. — I love you too. You're the best boyfriend in the world.</p><p>Geonhak's ears turn red with the compliment, and he just hugs Dongju closely. Their date was calm after that, they walked a little more and played some games before leaving the amusement park and going to a restaurant when Dongju said he was hungry. On their way back home, Dongju fell asleep, the tiredness of going out and the pregnancy hitting him, and Geonhak could only think of how lucky he was for having Dongju, and now their baby, with him, his little family.</p><p>— Ju, babe, wake up. We're home. — Geonhak spoke, removing Dongju's bangs from his eyes. — Ju.</p><p>— No, I wanna sleep. — he mumbles.</p><p>— Let's sleep on the bed.</p><p>Dongju sighs, opening his eyes and yawning before getting out of the car, entering the house with Geonhak. Seoho and Keonhee were on the couch, watching one of the dramas the alpha liked and eating popcorn, both wearing their pajamas.</p><p>— Oh, hi. — Seoho turns to them — How was the date?</p><p>— Hi hyung, the date was fun. — Dongju's voice is low, a sign that he's sleepy. </p><p>— Ju, you look tired. — Keonhee comments, looking at his friend. — I think you should go rest.</p><p>— Are you kicking us so you can go back to your drama? — Geonhak says, playfully, and Keonhee grins. — Alright, we're really tired so we gonna leave you alone.</p><p>— Good night, hyungs. — Dongju gives them a little smile.</p><p>— Good night, sweet dreams. — Seoho says, his attention already on Keonhee and what they're watching.</p><p>Once they're back in their room, Dongju makes a beeline to their closet, changing his clothes to one of Geonhak's big shirts and sweatpants, before brushing his teeth and then finally going to bed, where Geonhak is sitting.</p><p>— Ju. — the alpha says, calling his name with a gently voice when Dongju lays down.</p><p>— Hnm? </p><p>— Can I see your belly? And touch?</p><p>— Hak, there's no difference yet. — the omega said softly, but took Geonhak's hand on his and lifted his shirt, letting his mate touch his belly. Geonhak just let his hand still for a bit, before starting to rub slowly.</p><p>— It's different, Ju. There's a little someone here now. — Geonhak says, making Dongju chuckles. — And it's more firm.</p><p>— You're right. — he closed his eyes, enjoying the touch on his belly. — Hak, let's not tell the others yet, okay? </p><p>— Okay.</p><p>— Now let's sleep, this little someone makes me feel really tired. We can talk more tomorrow. Good night, Hakie.</p><p>— Right. Good night, my Moon. — Geonhak kisses Dongju's forehead, laying down beside him, hugging his boyfriend and falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you can always find me on twitter (@woongiei) if you wanna ask something or maybe just talk</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on twitter if you have any questions! im @woongiei</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>